1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture devices such as scanners and copy machines. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to methods and systems to align or deskew an image that has been misaligned or skewed during an image capture process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners are commonplace and used for a variety of reasons, including creating an electronic version of a photographic film based image. Scanning such images and other items requires that the original be aligned with physical features of the scanner, such as a home position. If improperly aligned, the scanned image can be skewed. Misalignment problems often occur when a large numbers of items are scanned, such as in a copy machine, or when a user is rushed or inattentive. In some instances, it is not possible to correct the skew by rescanning the image. For example, there may be time constraints that prevent rescanning or the original may not be available at the time the misalignment is noticed. Thus, there have been some efforts to correct skew and alignment problems through image processing techniques.